


Chain

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [9]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Battle, Bondage, Caught, Chains, Chastity Device, Corsetry, Diapers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Petting, Medical Trauma, Metal bondage, Poison, Priestesses, Submission, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: Clarisia Wiesner has found the the Giant Kislevite Tasha Predikin an armour upgrade. Of course, there's an embarrassing catch. But what could go wrong? Surely this can't also end getting stuck. Surely even this dirty mage couldn't find some way to make this sexual?--------It's time for the girls to embarrass themselves with their baby Bretonnian Priest Guillette and the Tilean Mithril Mantled Myrmidon Gianna Moreno.The ladies are going to have some emotions, and maybe, maybe they will work out how they feel about each other.This chapter contains domination, light bondage, humiliation, some petting, some emotions, some sexual fun AND a little of that Diaper fetishism for additional embarrassment (not a lot and not graphic).There's also described violence though not the too gross or lengthy.
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Kudos: 2





	Chain

**Chain**

Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 9

An erotic, lesbian, BDSM, Warhammer Fantasy fanfiction By Over_Run_666

The giant Kislevite, stevedore, adventurer, Tasha Predikin gingerly opened the door to the room that the gold college wizard Clarisia had sent word to meet her at.

Her recent history with being sent to meet Clarisia had been... rather humiliating.

So when the human welcomed her with that same disarming smile the Kislevite was immediately on the defensive. Her hood was back letting her long strait strawberry blond locks fall over her shoulders and she wasn’t wearing her gold mask so her green eyes gleamed in the lamplight.

“Tasha darling. I’ve found you some chainmail armour. I’ve just been adjusting it to fit.”

“How do you know what size I am needing?” The labourer said suspiciously.

The wizard nodded to a corner of the room. A pair of hollow metal plates were stacked against the wall. They looked like an empty, quartered statue, a statue of a familiar woman.

“Oh… right.” Tasha responded in her thick Kislevite accent. “What is this room anyway?”

The Kislevite was scanning the room, there were shelves built into the walls all the way around, at least where those shelves weren’t shattered rubble. The walls were cut with reliefs common to the rest of the hold but there were a lot of human figures compared to the dwarfs, those that were still legible seemed to be training, or donning armour.

“It’s seems to be an armoury. For the human regiments. I think.” She held up the chainmail from the pile on the bench in front of her. Making a great deal of fuss about the weight and only lifting the top to just below the short sleeves.

The stevedore licked her lips. Compared to other chainmail she had seen this was vastly more complicated. The rings themselves much thicker, and at its thickest, on the chest, around the neck, there was barely any space between the links, but around the inside of the joints it was much more like she was used to seeing.

Just working out the pattern would be a mathematician’s dream come.

She took a few steps forward hands outstretched.

“AH AH. Loose the clothes first!” Demanded the wizard dropping the armour into a pile spreading her hands over the top protectively.

Tasha was immediately, rightly, suspicious.

“What do you mean! You can’t wear chainmail on its own surely.”

“There’s a treated leather on the inside.” The wizard showed the inside of the sleeve. “It’s made to absorb the impact. You can’t wear your current leather underneath. Even your clothes are going to make it tighter than you want.”

Her belt and then her heavy leather armour thumped on the floor, followed closely by her shirt. The huge woman stood there in her trousers with her arms crossed in front of her big, sweet, titties making them bulge outwards. Her work toned arms and abdominal muscles were very much on display and it was the Reiklanders turn to lick her lips.

“And the rest.” The wizard commanded. To the experienced person watcher, she was clearly taking a chance, hoping that the Tasha wouldn’t call her bluff.

The Kislevite rolled her bright brown, north-eastern empire eyes. “You’re joking again wizard. I’m not falling for that.”

Clarisia sensed she was falling for it. “I’m not kidding, it protects your…” She gestured downwards, behind the stone table. “..bits.”

Clarisia stared at Tasha expectantly. The Kislevite stared back for any source of weakness or deceit. They both waited for the other back down.

Clarisia won, she always won. Her entire career was based on forcing the very fabric of reality to back down when she shouted at it.

Tasha sighed loudly, bent down and took off her heavy boots. Then untied her trousers drawstring letting them slide to the floor. The stevedore’s legs, heavily muscled, incredibly long, stepped out of the trousers.

Clarisia, though her heart was beating like a hummingbird’s, was at least able play it off. She turned her hand over and gestured towards herself with four fingers as if she were playing cards and she wanted another dealt.

“WHAT!” At this point Tasha barely gave any resistance and just argued with herself for a bit. “You can’t be… Why would..? Really..?”

Grumbling to herself under her breath she reached down and slid off her cream linen panties.

Clarisia smiled to herself as that woman’s neatly shorn bush and pussy were revealed.

“Right. Now come over here and put on this traditional ‘human’ combat underwear.” She said confidently while holding up bundle of towelling cloth.

Tasha advanced cautiously, examining the bundle. “Is that a nappy?”

“Of course not, it’s combat underwear. Look.” The wizard gestured to some copied diagrams in her book and then too some half-broken reliefs on the wall.

Tasha had to admit that bundle looked like what was being shown. She cocked her head but failed to work out what was supposed to be.

“Oh don’t worry I’ll do it.” Clarisia looked a little too happy with that remark. She patted the stone table. “Hop up here and lie on your back. It’ll make it a lot easier.”

Tasha dutifully clambered on the table and lay on her back.

She sat up again. “This feels very much like you are going to be putting a nappy on me.”

“Nothing of the sort! So paranoid. Lie down and lift your butt up.”

Tasha bridged her pert ass off the cold stone while Clarisia pushed a triangle of thick folded towelling underneath her. Tasha put her butt back down when the wizard tapped her belly and proceeded to wrap the three corners between her legs and around her waist. Clarisia produced a large bent pin from her apron pockets and pushed it through the three corners at the front.

“All done.”

Tasha sat up and looked down at the inches thick terry towelling that was pinned around her crotch. She could feel that her face was bright red by now. “I told you! Is nappy!” She whined desperately. Reaching for the pin elicited a slap on the wrist from Clarisia.

“NO! You need it on for the armour.”

Clarisia was pointing at her copied diagrams and notes in the book. The copied reliefs looked like she was wearing it right but Tasha couldn’t read any of the Khazalid.

“Clarisia please? I am most embarrassed.”

The wizard was running her hands up and down the Kislevites muscular thighs. “Tasha don’t give up now. You won’t be able to see it under the armour.” She was staring at Tasha with those gleaming emerald eyes pleading.

Tasha should have known that the wizard was up to something. If not just because she wasn’t wearing her gold mask.

Knowing that she was being manipulated was a far cry from NOT being manipulated though and she felt herself unable to resist that beautiful woman.

Tasha shuffled off the table and stood next to Clarisia, towering over her even in bare feet compared to the wizard’s high heels. “Okay.” Sigh. “Okay let’s be getting this armour on.”

“Yay.” Clarisia replied happily grabbing Tasha’s bare, athletically muscled waist and stretched up to kiss the Kislevite face.

Turning quickly, Clarisia pulled the pile of chainmail across the table.

Behind her Tasha touched her cheek and smiled. She was sure Clarisia was more excited by seeing the armour worn than her peasant body but seeing that little Reiklander so happy was so satisfying.

Clarisia was holding the rear hem of the armour up and looking at Tasha expectantly. “Come on!”

The Kislevite obediently put both arms into the chainmail. The internal padding was coated with this shiny, slick, tar like covering. Probably some water proofing but it was very thick, very tough, very stretchy. Was it really leather underneath it? It wasn’t possible to tell.

She continued. The coating kept sticking to her skin making it require all the more wiggling to get it over her head.

Tasha’s head eventually emerged, panting from the head hole. She jiggled until it was hanging down to her waist. A rough triangle was hanging down at the front between her legs leading to a long, articulated metal plate strap.

At her back, from her shoulder blades down, the armour was open. One side had a series of flat metal plates with rounded slots in them. On the other side there was series corresponding plates which had rectangular metal loops jutting perpendicularly from them.

The wizard was already at the point where she couldn’t take her hands off the metal chain covering her friend. She was finding every excuse to touch it as much as possible.

Clarisia worked her way to Tasha’s back where she clicked something at the back of the Kislevites neck that locked the wide, thick, interlaced chain collar tightly.

Tasha swallowed experimentally. It wasn’t choking her but she knew it was there, especially when she swallowed. The collar was so thick, with rings that interlaced together so tightly that it was essentially immobile once it was locked together. It also had a thick ring hanging through the mail at the front of it.

Clarisia was already reaching through Tasha’s legs for that end of the strap. Quickly she started to pull the two sides of the armour together, putting the loop through the slot then the strap through the loop, holding it tight. After the first it became more difficult each time.

Tasha inhaled as Clarisia tugged this way and that on the metalwork behind her. It was tight, and becoming tighter. Like a metal corset.

“I thought you said you had measured the size on this?”

“I did, this is exactly the same size as your metal cover.”

“That was really tight, it did shrink on me.”

“Oh right. It didn’t kill you though so this should be alright.”

“Oof, thanks.”

With a final grunt from the wizard there was a loud click. “All done.” She said wiping her brow.

Clarisia went back to closely examining Tasha’s chain covered body.

Tasha looked down at herself.

“There’s a mirror over there.” Clarisia said, gesturing briefly to the corner, in between squeezing the chainmail over the woman’s padded butt.

Tasha went to the corner, between the padding and it’s thick chain covering between her legs she was being forced to waddle quite obviously.

She thought she would probably get used to it.

Looking in the mirror confirmed her worst fears. She had been forced into extreme hourglass figure. Her waist was pulled in tight, as she wasn’t used to wearing corsets it was strange to see her waist so small.

Especially compared to her huge ass.

She sighed.

Clarisia came up behind her in the mirror. She ran her hands around the Kislevites tight waist till she was basically hugging it, peeking out from around the side of large woman. She moved her hands up and down the body, her left came to rest on of the thick bulge over Tasha’s pussy. Her right hand resting on the chain covered breast.

She squeezed, luxuriating in the clinking of the chain links and way the flesh beneath gave.

Tasha moaned. That strange internal coating rubbing against her nipple was especially pleasing to her.

Tasha put her hands on-top of the wizard’s own. Not stopping her, just touching her.

“Look at me Clarisia.”

“All I can do is look at you.”

“I am ridiculous. My ass is huge, everyone will be noticing.”

“I think you look amazing.”

Tasha pulled the woman’s hands off her and turned around. She reached behind herself trying to get at the catches. She felt the one behind her neck, it felt like a solid flattish block, nothing to open or move, just a small keyhole in the centre. She couldn’t even reach the one in the centre of her back.

“How do I even get out of this.”

Clarisia pulled a small metal key on a chain around her neck from between breasts. There was wry smile on her face when she explained. “You aren’t supposed to be able to get out of it on your own.”

“Damnit Clarisia! What is even the point of this.”

Clarisia was already at her book, flipping the pages.

“Ehhem.” She made a show of clearing her through, mostly to emphasise that she would be quoting that text. “Humans are a weak willed species, prone to playing with themselves and each other at any opportunity and soiling themselves at the first sign of their imminent brutal deaths.”

Clarisia looked at Tasha accusatorily.

“But you are the one who…”

“So where possible,” The wizard continued, ignoring the interruption. “…vassel troops should be in chastity devices and wearing absorbent undergarments.”

“I am thinking the old dwarfs were mostly perverts.”

“Well, you have some good armour now and it makes up for your genetic shortcomings.”

“Actually, if anyone but you had the key to this thing, I would be feeling quite safe.” Tasha replied casually as she pulled her leather trousers up.

The garment was completely incapable of covering her expanded butt. She wasn’t even able to pull it up past the top of her thighs at all.

“Mmm Lady Wiesner. I can’t wear my trousers with this.”

“Oh well, that shouldn’t be a problem. It’s not that cold.”

Tasha went bright red again. It was so obvious that her butt was wrapped up like a little baby. Even the chainmail was basically a baby grow.

“Well let’s see if there’s anything back at base you could use. Might have to go with a battle skirt for the time being.”

“Why don’t you take it off me and we’ll take it back to camp and work something out.” Tasha was basically pleading with Clarisia at this point.

“Okay fine.” The wizard said, clearly put upset with her own fun being curtailed. She went round to the back of the warrior and put the key in the lock at the back of the collar.

“Oh.”

“Oh? Oh what? What’s wrong.” Worry was obvious in the Kislevites voice.

“So, and you’ll laugh at this. It seems that there’s a different key required for that collar lock to the one for the crotch and I only have this one.”

“You’re joking!? Damnit Clarisia.”

“Back to plan A I guess.”

Clarisia picked up her equipment then helped / forced Tasha to do the same before ushering her out of the room.

Tasha turned and closed the door into that armoury. She lay her head against it silently praying that no one would see in this ridiculous armour.

Prayers that were immediately proved unanswered in the worst way.

“Gianna!” Clarisia shouted excitedly.

Gianna Moreno! Tasha thought to herself. The beautiful Tilean soldier. The loyal. The professional. The Mithril Myrmidon. Tasha’s Idol.

She heard two metal sabatons click together in Salute.

“Clarisia.” Gianna’s Tilean accent was powerful but alluringly melodic. “Tasha.”

The Kislevite, pinned as she was by the morays of etiquette, turned slowly. “Gianna.” She squeaked.

“New armour? Nice. About time you had something more than leather. Showing off your legs.”

Tasha, though she absolutely knew she wasn’t wearing trousers was compelled to look down. “Yes, my trousers are not fitting over this.”

She could feel Gianna’s eyes on her bulging pelvic reasons. She tried to cover it vainly with her hands and arms. She could feel the heat in her face from her blushing.

Either Gianna had not seen or was ignoring it for Tasha’s sake. She advanced on the woman looking at the chain on her chest.

Tasha blushed even more.

“You don’t see much chainmail made with a woman in mind. That is some amazing linking.”

Tasha was just distracted by Tileans silver face and eyes. She could see Gianna’s eyes moving, blinking metal covered eyelids, her lips mouthing numbers as she tried to count rings.

She actually gave up counting.

“But it’s only 4 in one at joints? And this was for the human auxiliaries?”

Clarisia was beaming at this, getting as close as she dared without looking like she was creeping on the woman. Almost hoping to be able to squeeze between them.

Tasha was almost becoming proud of her weird armour. “It wears well too, doesn’t feel heavier than other chain I’ve seen. It supports in all the…” She stopped as she realised, she had stroked up from that corset like waist to the complicated form around her big boobs. “But it was Clarisia who made it fit.

The wizard popped up at this. “It adjusts a fair amount at the back.”

“But not enough to let you wear stuff underneath.” Gianna interjected.

The wizard tried to cover herself. “Yes. It was still pretty snug. We’ll work something out.”

“I’m surprised Gianna never adjusted my old chain coat to fit you when I didn’t need it anymore.”

Tasha looked at Clarisia accusingly. “Yes. I’m surprised that never came up before.”

“Anyway, back to watch duty, they’ll be waiting. Ciao.”

“Bye.” They both said in unison. Both lustily watching her silver plated feminine form as she marched away.

It was only when Gianna rounded the corner did Tasha resume staring daggers as Clarisia.

“What?” Said the wizard defensively. “Oh. Well. Where’s the fun in that?”

She turned and began walking back to camp. Clarisia followed after her, still somewhat obviously waddling.

****

Tasha was still grumbling most of the way back to their camp. “…I don’t know why you had me come so far out to pick ‘this’ up anyway.”

Not only was she having to waddle all the back to camp with this obvious bulk around her ass but would definitely at least have to find one of the halflings to see her like this.

“Have you felt the weight of that. Well obviously, you have. You are wearing it. But better worn than carried and I wasn’t going to be able…”

Tasha noticed a flash of movement in the lamplight and leapt in front of the distracted wizard. A cloaked Skaven with a mask over its mouth and nose had pounced at Clarisia.

With a pair of double punch claws it struck out at the at the woman who had charged into the frontline. Tasha couldn’t dodge for fear of it hitting the woman she cared so much for.

It stabbed and stabbed at Kislevites chest and neck but the strong chainmail absorbed the attacks.

In so close, so quickly, the warrior was not able to attack with her long axe. She feinted with the haft end and then kicked, hard. The ratman rocketed backwards, but it had already lashed with its tail that held a vicious kunai that impaled the woman’s bare thigh.

The Skaven smashed against a wall with a crack.

The warrior ignored the pain and stepped forward bringing the axe down on assassin as it bounced back towards her.

The axe embedded deep into the centre of the Skavens back. Gushing blood and killing the rat almost immediately.

Clarisia’s eyes twinkled as she witnessed the Kislevites bravery and skill. She advanced on the dead Skaven. It must have snuck past the watches they posted. Even though there should have been only the width of a corridor.

Obviously, she looked at those vicious claws. The metalwork was good but the finish was crude. More than deadly enough.

When she looked closer, she realised the rough, faceted edges held an oily liquid.

Poison.

Clarisia span around looking at the leaf bladed knife in Tasha’s thigh.

Tasha looked down, blood was ebbing out of the wound steadily and a drop of oily liquid fell from the metal corner.

*****

Clarisia screamed as tears flooded down her face. “GUILIETTE!” She slammed the door of the priest’s makeshift surgery open.

The Bretonnian girl wasn’t in there. Using all of her meagre strength she pulled the flagging Tasha through the door and onto the blanket covered stone table.

The open wound in her leg was gushing blood. Of course, it was. They removed the kunai that might have stemmed the bleeding but that poisoned thing had to be excised.

Clarisia grabbed some bandage from the bag in the corner and held it tight against Tasha’s muscular thigh. She hung her head sobbing.

Tasha, her skin pale, her body sweaty, her eyes red, lips pale, lifted her hand and gently stroked the crying wizards long strawberry blond hair.

The pale blonde haired Bretonnian slid to a stop in the doorway. Her flowing white robes and golden rope sash belt had to catch up. She looked panicked as she ran into the room. “MON DIEU!”

“She was stabbed Gill! A poisoned dagger!”

Beautiful Guillette began praying in her own poetic tongue.

She continued to practise her medical knowledge at the same time. Once she had plucked a pile of supplies from her bag, she elbowed the wizard out of the way.

Clarisia retreated to the other side of the room, crying into her blood-soaked hands.

Guillette’s loud prayers continued as she tended to the stevedore. Washing the wound, applying a poultice, binding the gash.

****

The Bretonnian girl was consoling Clarisia while washing the blood from her face with a damp rag.

“She’ll be alright Clarisia. You got her here in time. She just needs to rest it off.” She leant in and whispered. “That poison smells like a sewer though.”

There was a thump behind that made her turn around.

Tasha was standing there by the table. She was still fairly pale. “Thank you Gill.” She said weakly as she picked up her bag and axe and stumbled out the room.

Clarisia picked up her own satchel, stave and rushed out the room following the Kislevite.

She caught up about half way down the hallway. “Tasha! Tasha please… I’m… I’m sorry.”

Tasha turned and, despite the smell, Clarisia buried her face in that woman’s metal covered breast.

“I’m so sorry. I nearly got you killed.”

Tasha lifted her chin up delicately. “Nearly got me killed? You saved my life.”

Clarisia looked confused.

“If I had been wearing my leather, or even Gianna’s old mail, those claws would have torn my heart out... or my throat. Even Gianna’s mail might not have stopped that dagger anyway.”

“But... you jumped in front of me!”

“And I would be doing it anytime. Even if I am naked. I not let anything happen to my mistress.”

Clarisia smiled, her eyes sparkling. She threw her hands around the tight metal waist.

“Please be being careful Clarisia. Don’t squeeze too hard. My guts reacted very badly to that poison.” Her pale face gained a red blush. “I am needing a nappy change.”

Clarisia’s mouth dropped open.

****

Tasha was still standing, leaning over the stone table. The crotch strap of the armour handing on the floor, but pert buttocks perfectly visible.

Now they were thankfully cleaned of the hot moist mush that Clarisia had cleaned up.

The wizard walked back drying her hands on a small towel before casting it onto a stool with her gloves and bag.

Tasha could have turned around but her face was still beet red. “You are not going to be telling anyone right?”

After their talk Clarisia was more confident of their weird dynamic. She had made it more than clear that Tasha owed her a big favour for cleaning her stinky butt. “As long you continue to behave properly then that shouldn’t be a problem.”

The Kislevite felt herself blushing more again. She was thoroughly embarrassed, completely at the mercy of that Reiklander noble. Her heart was beating, her normally icy crevasse was warming up… melting.

“Has this stevedore been good enough that Mistress would give her a reward.” She was still awkward, still massively embarrassed, and couldn’t look back.

“I think you have been a good servant today.” Clarisia said as she stooped to pick something up from her Satchel.

She approached that round Kislevite ass. She dipped again, resting her delicate hand on that soft round buttock. She picked up the strap and began putting hoops through slots and feeding the strap end through.

She didn’t pull it fully closed though. She held the strap just in the last loop, the chain gusset hanging loose under Tasha’s crotch.

Clarisia reached underneath, moving the chainmail out of the way, and pushed that cold gromri rune dildo into the big Kislevites wet welcoming pussy. It immediately roared to life sending a shiver through the Tasha’s hips, making her gasp and bite her lip.

Tasha felt Vela Maraz get pulled tight against into her as there was a loud click from the centre of her back.

Instantly she realised her predicament and she turned around. Eyes wide.

Clarisia was backing away with a devilish smile on her lips.

Tasha reached between her legs but the wide base of Vela Maraz was held tightly in her by the unforgiving chainmail of the crotch. She could wiggle it but that was all.

That was a mistake. Just that little movement brought her to a loud squealing climax and she fell to her knees.

“So here’s the game my good servant.” Said the wizard jovially as she pulled her robes of her head.

She stood there in her corset, her petticoats and bloomers already removed. Those beautiful breasts constrained only by a sheer white silk camisole. “You come bring your big peasant tongue here…” she gestured delicately to her neatly shorn pink purse. “…and make me join you in ecstasy and I’ll get that dangerous relic out of you.”

Tasha rose unsteadily. It wasn’t fair contest at all, she been made come once already, this beast was sapping her strength by the second. Her legs felt were like Jelly, just getting over there might be difficult.

Sweaty, flushed, Tasha panted, locked eyes with that cruel wizard, and smiled.


End file.
